


【K|美安】少女一夜

by WhiteRadish3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 打炮文





	【K|美安】少女一夜

栉名安娜最近内心有些不平静。

自从不小心看到草薙出云和淡岛世理在HOMRA酒吧里做那档子事儿之后，她就再也无法直视出云那张宝贝吧台了。那天她身体不大舒服，昏昏沉沉的，便向老师请假，提前回家了。酒吧还没到营业时间，门窗全部紧锁。安娜直觉哪里不对，掏出玻璃珠，想观察一下室内的情况。结果就看到淡岛世理脱得只剩腿上一双长靴，被出云压在吧台上。她将他的衬衫扒开，褪到手肘处，蛮横地抽掉他的腰带。他往前一步，踏出掉在地上的长裤和内裤，将身体卡在淡岛的双腿间。淡岛揽过出云的背脊，大腿内侧磨蹭着他的腰际，偏过头，轻轻在他耳垂上咬了一下。

出云握住淡岛的乳房开始揉捏之后，安娜就收起玻璃珠，不再往下看了。

她已经不小了，自然知道二人在做什么。

安娜站在门外，呼出一口白气。天气很冷，快要下雪了。但屋内应该是旖旎火热的，看得她仿佛全身的血都被点燃了。

 

安娜带着一身风雪回了自己房间，扔了包脱了外套就往床上一躺。这些天脑中总是不大清醒，也不知道在想些什么。她侧过身子，往手中呵气。

太冷了啊。

就在她蜷成一团的时候，传来了敲门声：“安娜，在吗？”

是八田美咲。

安娜恹恹地睁眼：“进来吧。”

八田进屋，看见她缩在床上，制服衬衫下摆卷了上去，露出腰间一片皮肤，就忍不住说她：“你这样会着凉的。”然后坐到她床边，帮她把衣服拉好。

安娜不吭声，慢慢爬起来，软绵绵地往他肩上一挂，手搂住他的腰。

八田拍拍她：“怎么，撒娇啊。”

“冷。”

“冷就多穿点，天气这么冷，在屋里也不能只穿一件单衣啊。”

“美咲这几年真是越来越婆婆妈妈了。”

“......”二十五岁尚未成家的男青年遭到暴击。

安娜在他肩窝里蹭了蹭，手掌贴住他的后腰。

十六岁的少女窝在自己怀里，暖暖热热的两团就抵在自己胸口，就算这是自己看护着照顾大的孩子，八田也还是非常尴尬：“哎，你...”

“冷。”安娜吸了吸鼻子。

“......”八田放弃抵抗，“你怎么了，出云先生说你最近好像状态不太对。”

“没怎么。”好像觉得还不够似的，安娜把八田抱得更紧了些。

青春期的小孩总是有些操蛋的。就算安娜是赤王，比同龄人要成熟稳重得多，也无法完全摆脱根植于青春期的躁动和乖戾。况且安娜还是女孩子。青春期的女孩儿是如何drama queen的，这对于八田而言完全是异世界。于是他只好像往常那样摸了摸她的头顶：“有什么事儿，不开心的，跟我说，我帮你。”

“什么都帮？”安娜往下滑了一些，枕在他的心口。

“嗯。什么都帮。”

 

八田美咲最近总有种微妙的不安全感。

他觉得自己像被什么人一直看着。并不带恶意，只是单纯的觊觎。

然而当他被安娜压倒在床上的时候，终于知道了，是她在一直看着他，而且并不单纯。

“我只是单纯的想要你。”安娜跨坐在他身上，解开花边衬衫的纽扣，歪歪头，看着他，十分天真无辜的样子。

“你...单纯个头啊！”八田有些急眼。

安娜耸耸肩，并不介意的样子。她脱下衬衫，上半身只剩一只白色的胸罩，下半身还规规矩矩地穿着洛丽塔蕾丝长裙和长袜。明明已经拉紧了窗帘，她的身体却像笼罩着朦胧的月光，精致美丽好似幻梦中的人偶。

八田理应能够推开身上的女孩子，但他做不到。一则因为他都不知道要从何下手，二来，她可是王。

他觉得全身的血气都在往脸上往头上冲（好像跑反了方向）。虽然二十五岁还是童贞是有些耻，但是怎么也想不到会被自己的王破处啊！还要破王的处！

安娜伏下身体，银白色的发丝垂到八田脸上：“要做吗？会很舒服的哦。”

你又没做过你知道个鬼啊。八田在内心坏脾气地吐槽。这种情况好像并没有给他说不的余地，但他并不想就这么答应了，于是抿紧了嘴，定定地看着安娜的双眼。

安娜并不着急，亲亲他的嘴角，把他的衣服推上去，从胸口一路摸到下腹。她的手又小又软，带着些温热的潮气。她解开八田的裤头，动了动腰，蹭蹭他的下体，然后又牵他的手，覆到自己胸上。

“我想要，你给不给我？”

美咲·二十五岁童贞·八田战败，咬牙闭眼，脖子一歪，一副要英勇就义的样子。

安娜牵住他另一只手，摸到自己裙子的拉链上：“之前不是说什么都帮我的吗。”

八田不得已，哆哆嗦嗦地拉开了她的拉链。安娜就着他的手，脱下裙子。又觉得不用指望他了，干脆自己脱了内衣，于是全身上下只剩一双白色丝袜。

吊带的。

八田没忍住，睁眼看安娜，结果终于有一股血找到了正确的方向，向下蹿到下腹。他瞠目结舌：“安娜你、你从哪里买的这种东西！”

“好看不。”淡定得就像问新买的头饰好不好看。

“......”八田羞于回答，伸手去抚摸安娜的胸脯。她才十六岁，身体还没发育完全，乳房还不似成年女子那样饱满丰润，十分柔软娇嫩，乳头小小尖尖的。下身的毛发也不浓密，隐隐约约能窥见肉瓣的形状。

完了完了，要被王，这个自己带大的小姑娘，破处了。八田终于横下心，抚上她的后颈，将她带向自己，支起上半身，嘴唇迎了上去。

安娜搂住他的脖子，两个人磕磕绊绊地接了会儿吻，鼻息交错间都是对方的气味。八田抚摸着她那截裸露出来的大腿，安娜的手伸进他的内裤，握住那根已经半勃的东西。两个人都毫无经验，只会胡乱地摸着，不知不觉间倒也把八田摸得彻底勃起，从裤子里解放出来；八田在安娜大腿内侧轻轻捏了一把，指尖一片湿粘。

八田生怕弄疼了她，忍着硬涨的下身，用手指在安娜里面浅浅抽插。她跪在床上，不自觉地抱紧了他的脖子，贴在他的耳边，断断续续地发出声音。她还没完全长大，两片阴唇闭合得很紧，八田光是插入两根手指就出了一身汗。安娜却觉得有一股近乎让人毛骨悚然的快感从尾椎骨直蹿上大脑，条件反射地挺直了身体，乳头擦过他的嘴唇。八田那覆了层薄汗的滑手的肌肤如同催情药，安娜在他肩背上揉捏着，缓了好一会儿，勉强弯下腰：“进来好不好？”

“会疼的。”八田拨开她脸颊边黏住的发丝。

“没关系。”

八田戴好套，扶着阴茎，缓缓地抵进去。安娜疼得气息都乱了，开口道：“美咲...美咲你躺下，我...我来...”

他躺好了，安娜调整一下位置，自己用手指拨开阴唇，伸进去抚摸了两下，对准八田的阴茎坐了下去。

那一下自然是极痛。她趴在八田身上，整个人都在抖。八田不停地亲吻抚摸她，等到她终于缓过来了，尝试着扭了扭腰。

接下来就都乱套了。

八田翻身，将安娜压在身下。安娜呻吟婉转，带着少女特有的清甜，肢体纤细柔软，却有着王权者的威仪压制，两条腿缠上他的腰，温柔且不容抗拒地让他更靠近自己。八田顺从她的意志，深深埋在她体内，小幅度地抽插。安娜的快感本像一团温吞的火焰，越烧越旺，终于到了足以燎伤人的热度；又像一波一波拍岸而来的潮水，推着她身体起伏，心跳失控。他楔在里面的形状太过明显，贴合得难舍难分。她恨不得双手双脚地缠住他，叫他好好待在里面不要动，又想感觉来得更强烈些，忍不住迎合他的节奏，动起腰来。

 

年轻的赤王在混沌中迎来人生的第一次性高潮。她的身体几近痉挛，死死地抱住八田。这其实比她期待的要多，她并没有想过第一次就能高潮（在双方都是处的情况下）。不久后八田也射了，身体疲软下来。他不高，骨架也不粗大，压在身上并不觉得多沉。安娜抬手，拈了他的一小簇汗湿的头发在指尖缠绕。

八田气息逐渐平稳下来。他笑着说，安娜你真不愧是王，我十六岁那会儿，真是不能跟你比。

安娜也笑笑，亲吻他的眉心：“跟王没有关系。这只是一个少女想做的事而已。”

 

FIN.


End file.
